


Left Alone

by WildHeartKara



Category: Paul Wesley Fanfiction
Genre: F/M, Paul Wesley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHeartKara/pseuds/WildHeartKara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Paul Wasilewski, (now known as, Paul Wesley,) has a lot of major decisions to make, how will his family take the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Left Alone  
Chapter 1  
Paul Wasilewski was in his first semester of college, and he was beginning to realize that his parents were the ones who wanted him to go to college, not him. That wasn't his dream.  
His parents had already let him live his dream while he was in high school, and that was the job he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Paul Wasilewski wanted to be an actor.  
He had already worked on two soap operas, The Guiding Light and As The World Turns.  
He just didn't know how to tell his parents that he wanted to withdraw from university. Agnieshka and Thomas Wasilewski valued education. His parents both went to college, although when Agnieshka had their first daughter, she stopped working. Now they had four children, whom they wanted to go to college. Monika was two years older than Paul and was going into law. Their parents were so proud of her. Paul new that this was their dream for him. To get an education. He didn't want to disappoint his parents by not going to school.  
Paul's one bright spot of college was that his girlfriend, Candice, was going to the same university. Candice was going into nursing. That was the one thing that she had always wanted to do. She loved children, and she loved being around Paul's family. Yes, Monika was twenty, but their sisters, Leah and Julia were only two and four. She loved how close Paul was with them. She thought that the entire Wasilewski family was extremely close.  
Paul was happy because it was the week of Thanksgiving, and he wanted to just go home and try to see some friends. He had yet to figure out how to tell his parents that he didn't want to go back. He didn't really think that he should tell them over Thanksgiving break, but he wasn't going back to school after the first of the year.  
When Paul thought about it, it made him physically Ill. He couldn't wait. He knew that he was just going to have to tell his parents that he was withdrawing. He hadn't even talked about it with Candice yet. He wanted to talk to her first. So he called her to see if she wanted to come get dinner with him.  
When Candice heard the sound of Paul's voice, she knew that something was really wrong. She had never heard him sound so serious before, and that concerned her greatly.  
They had met in high school as freshmen, and they started dating a short time after. When they weren't busy with school, they were inseparable. She had been so excited for him when he began acting.  
When Candice got to Paul's dorm, she could immediately see the worry in his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. "Hey, Candice. How was your day?"  
Candice had had a long day, but she could tell that it was nothing like her boyfriend's. "Fine. What about yours?"  
Paul was silent for a long moment. "Not that great." Paul kept to small talk for a while. "What are your plans for break?"  
Candice thought that was an odd question, because they had already talked about what their plans were for break. "Nothing, accept us going to hang out with Erin and Michael."  
Paul had been friends with Erin since they were they were five. Why? Is something wrong," Candice asked.  
Paul sighed before speaking again. "I want to withdraw from university."  
Paul waited for his girlfriend of four years to speak. Candice couldn't say that she was that surprised. She really didn't think that Paul would go to college because of his acting. She thought that he would just focus on that. "You haven't told your parents yet, have you?"  
By the look on Paul's face, Candice knew that he hadn't. "No, I don't know how to tell them. I know that I need to tell them over the long weekend, but I don't want to upset them."  
"What are your plans after you withdraw," Candice asked aknowing that no matter what, he would go back to his passion.  
"I want to act. That is all I want to do, baby," Paul said. "I just don't know that my parents really thought I'd ever want to give university for acting."  
"Who did you try to go to college for? Was it for you, or was it because your parents wanted you to go?"  
Paul sighed. "My parents really wanted me to go."  
Candice convinced Paul that he had to talk to his family over break. They decided to watch a movie before she left, which they didn't pay attention to whatsoever.  
Paul turned the TV off, and they began kissing. Before either of them knew it, they were on his bed having passionate sex. Neither of them said a word until after their pleasure was over. "I'm sorry, baby," Paul said.  
Candice smiled at her boyfriend. "Don't be, Paul. I'm not sorry."  
"I know, but we didn't even talk about it."  
"No, but we have talked about it before. And I'm on the pill."  
Paul knew that she was on the pill, but he still planned to use a condom. He didn't even think of that though. He just got caught up in her inner and outer beauty that he forgot to get it. He loved her so much, and he hoped that one day they would get married.  
Candice put her clothes back on and kissed him. "I've got an early class in the morning. I probably should go."  
Paul wished that Candice could stay with him, but he knew that she couldn't. School was extremely important to her. "Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too, baby. Call me tomorrow."  
After Candice left, Paul laid in bed thinking of all that she had said. He realized that he should have just stuck to acting. But he always liked the thought of being so close to Candice.  
When Paul fell asleep, he was thinking of Candice. She always made him feel so good.


	2. Chapter 2

Left Alone  
Chapter 2  
That Wednesday finally came, and Paul realized that he didn't want to go home. He knew that as soon as his mother saw him that she would be able to figure out that something was really wrong. Dispite the fact that he was an actor, he couldn't hide anything from her. She always saw right through him.  
When he walked in the door, he was greeted by Julia. She was so excited to see her brother. Paul put his stuff down and scooped the little girl up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. He was just as excited to see her. "Paul," Julia said with excitement. She loved seeing him.  
"Where's Mama, little girl?"  
"She's in the bathroom with Leah."  
Paul put his baby sister down and took his things upstairs. He began to feel a bit ill when he saw his mom. "Hey, sweetheart," Agnieshka said pulling her son into a tight embrace.  
"Hey, Mom, Paul replied.  
Agnieshka was so happy to see her son. He had been so busy with school. "What do you want for dinner tonight, honey?"  
Paul really wasn't really that hungry. "It really doesn't matter, Mom. I'm not really that hungry.."  
"Did you have something to eat before you left school?"  
Paul never lied to his parents, but now, he felt that he had to. "Yeah."  
"Okay," she said, not knowing if her son was telling her the truth. "Is everything alright, honey?"  
"Yeah, just stressed, I guess."  
Agnieshka knew that he had been stressed, but she thought that it was just Paul's first semester in college, and she thought he would be fine. "I'm fine. I've just been really busy with school, that's all."  
After talking with Paul, Agnieshka went downstairs. She still couldn't help but be worried about her only son.  
When Paul saw Leah, he picked her up and gave her a kiss. "How are you, little Leah?"  
Leah loved when Paul came home. She loved when he called her little Leah. It always made her laugh. Paul loved seeing his little sisters laugh. "I missed you, Paul."  
Paul missed his family so much. But he didn't know how happy his parents were going to be when he told them what he was going to do. He knew that he was going to disappoint them. He had never gotten the best grades in school, but he knew how proud of him they were when he said that he was going to go to college.  
Paul thought that maybe he could talk to Monika first. They were extremely close. They always had been ever since they were children. He thought that he would see how she reacted first before telling their parents. He knew that she was coming home that night as well, xo he thought about what he wanted to say.  
Paul sat in his bedroom at his parents' house thinking about how he was going to even start that conversation. He knew that Monika was just as proud of him as their parents were. But he thought that he would just give it a go. They were all going to have to deal with his decision.  
Monika and Thomas arrived at the house at the same time. Thomas was excited to see both of his college bound children for the long weekend.  
But when they all had dinner, it was evident to Monika and their parents that something was bothering Paul. Monika and Thomas were the most concerned. Agnieshka just thought it was school that was troubling him like Paul told her a few hours before. "Paul? Are you alright," Monika asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a long week."  
Monika could see that it was a lot more than that. She told herself that she was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering her brother over the weekend. "Mom, are you making Aple Pie for tomorrow," Paul asked, trying to change the subject, and fast.  
Agnieshka looked at her son and smiled. "Yes, I am. Should I make you your own?"  
Monika couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe you should, Mama."  
Paul shot his older sister a look of disgust. He wasn't in the mood to joke around like that. He got up from the table and went upstairs.  
Monika went up after him only to find that his door was closed. She gently knocked on the door and waited for him to tell her to come in. They had a knock code. That was what Monika called it. If they knock four times in a row, it meant that it was the other. "Come in, Monika."  
Paul and Monika sat on his bed and began to talk. She put her hand on his arm. "What's going on, Paul? What's wrong?"  
Paul was silent for a long moment. He was about to tell her what he was going to do. "Well, I'm going to withdraw from university, sis."  
Monika was speechless. She didn't know what her brother was thinking.  
Paul was getting worried. He was now thinking that he was going to be lectured by Monika too. "Come on Monika. Say something. Please say something?"  
Monika sighed. "What are you thinking, Paul?"  
"I want to keep acting. It's what I want to do."  
Monika couldn't be angry because Paul knew what he wanted to do. "Wow. When are you going to talk to Mama and Papa about it?"  
Paul thought for a moment. I don't want to ruin Thanksgiving, so sometime this weekend. How upset do you think they'll be, Monika?"  
"I think they would be more disappointed if you didn't know what you wanted to do and you withdrew. Does Candice know?"  
"Yes."  
"So, she supports your decision?"  
"Yeah," Paul answered.  
"Then you're just going to have to talk to Mom and Dad, and the sooner the better."  
The two of them talked for a while longer. They had missed each other so much. Monika looked at Paul's clock. She couldn't believe it was midnight. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."  
"Night, sis."  
After they both closed their bedroom doors, Paul laid in bed thinking about what Nonika had said to him that night. "Maybe they won't be as angry as I think. Maybe Monika is right," Paul thought.  
When Monika laid down, she was still thinking about what Paul said. She hoped that their parents would support her brother's decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Left Alone  
Chapter 3  
That next day was difficult for Paul because he knew what he was going to habve to do. He just wanted to have a happy Thanksgiving, although Monika could clearly see that her brother was miserable. She didn't want to bring it up again, but she thought that Paul should just talk to their parents that day. She knew that Paul didn't want to tell them that day because it was Thanksgiving, but she thought that Paul would feel better when it was all out in the open. So she decided to go talk to him after she got a shower.  
"Hey, Paul. What are you doing?"  
Paul looked up at his sister. "Nothing. Just thinking."  
"Oh, yeah? What about?"  
"Maybe I need to give college more of a chance."  
Monika was shocked at what she was now hearing. "Are you serious, Paul?"  
Paul sighed. "Yes, Monika. I'm serious. I haven't really given it a chance."  
Monika was surprised that Paul had changed his mind. She wondered if it was just that Paul didn't want to disappoint their parents. "Paul? Are you saying this because you think that Mama and Papa will be disappointed in you? If that's the case, you just need to come clean with them right now."  
One of the things that bothered Paul and Monika about their mother was that she would open the door without asking. When Paul and Monika weren't paying attention because they were in deep conversation, that was exactly what happened. "Come clean about what?"  
Monika looked at her brother, then at her mother. "I'm going to get Dad. The three of you have to talk."  
"No, we don't."  
Agnieshka looked at her son worried. "Then what is your sister talking about, honey?"  
Paul was angry at Monika for saying that they needed to talk. He didn't feel that there was anything to discuss. "It's nothing, really, Mama. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to college I guess."  
Monika knew that Paul would regret not talking to their parents if he didn't. But it wasn't like she could say anything. It wasn't her place to.  
Agnieshka left Paul's room a short time later. "What," Paul asked Monika, who was looking at him with disappointment in her eyes.  
"Why don't you just talk to them? How long do you think you can keep this up?"  
"Maybe I just need some time to adjust, Monika. Your first semester was rough."  
Paul was right about that. "Yes, but I want to go to college. Is that what you really want to do?"  
Paul had to answer honestly. "No, I guess you're right."  
"College isn't for everyone, Paul. You already have a career that you are great at."  
"You're just saying that."  
"No, I'm not. You are a great actor. Think of the workshops that you did. That was what you had to do to prepare for your career."  
Paul was silent for a long moment. Maybe you're right. Thanks, sis. But I still don't think I should say anything today. I promise that I'll talk to them tomorrow."  
"The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be. You just need to come clean."  
Just then, there was a knock on Paul's bedroom door. "Well, can we agree that it isn't Mama," Paul teased. "Come in."  
When the door opened, Paul and Monika saw a very upset Candice. Monika was going to ask what was wrong, but she thought that her brother should handle it, given Candice was his girlfriend. Monika walked out of Paul's room and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Left Alone  
Chapter 4  
As soon as the door closed, Candice started to cry. Paul got up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "What's the matter, baby?"  
Candice couldn't stop crying. He took her in his arms and kissed her.  
After about ten minutes of sobbing, Candice had calmed down. Paul went to get her some water. "Here, baby."  
She always thought that he was so sensitive, but she never told him that. She didn't want to offend him in any way. "Thanks, Paul. We really need to talk."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I had to go to the hospital last night. I haven't been feeling the greatest since Monday, and last night I started bruising everywhere when someone would touch me."  
Paul was getting really scared. "What's wrong?"  
Paul held his breath. "I found out that I have leukemia."  
Paul began to feel sick. "What's going to happen?"  
Candice was quiet for a long moment. "I really don't know, Paul, because there's something else you need to know. I'm pregnant."  
Paul couldn't believe all that he was hearing. "Oh my God. What are we going to do?"  
Candice was somewhat surprised at what she was just asked. Wasn't this her problem? Her parents told her that he wouldn't do anything. But then again, she stood in front of them that morning defending Paul and saying that he would be there for her, because he loved her. So why would she think any different now? "I really don't know. The oncologist said that I should have an abortion. She told me that I had a better chance at beating the leukemia if I have an abortion."  
Paul didn't know what to think. What were they going to do? "And if you don't have an abortion? Then what could happen?"  
,Candice was quiet for a long moment, not wanting to answer. She, herself, didn't want to think about it. Tears began to fill her eyes again. Dr. Smith told me that I may not beat the cancer."  
Upon hearing that, Paul that maybe Candice should have an abortion. But he knew how she felt about abortion. He knew that the decision was hers and hers only, but he was going to support whatever her decision was. Although in the back of his mind, part of him wanted Candice to have their baby. But he loved her and he didn't want to think of a life without her. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't make things any better. He felt so helpless. "What can I do?"  
"Nothing. You know we have to figure out what we're going to do, right?"  
Paul was silent for a long moment. "It's your decision, Candice. It's your health."  
Candice knew that Paul was right, but it was his child. "I know, but this should be your decision as well. Unless you don't want your parents to find out at all. ThenI know what I have to do."  
"I don't want to loose you, Candice. I love you. But I don't want to have to loose our baby either. I mean, I don'tknow what we would do, but we would figure it out."  
Paul didn't care if they found out. He was worried about Candice's health. He knew that they were going to find out, because there was no way that he could hide it. He would just have to tell his parents that Candice was pregnant. Even if she decided to have an abortion, he just didn't think that he could keep that from them.  
Paul looked at Candice with extreme worry in his eyes. "I will support whatever you decide. I love you, baby."  
Candice had no doubt in her mind that Paul loved her. After they talked for a little while longer, they decided to see how Paul's parents handled the news of her being pregnant. Candice said that they could go from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Left Alone  
Chapter 5  
During that day at dinner, Paul was extremely quiet. He didn't know when he should tell his parents that Candice was pregnant. He now thought that school was going to be the least of his worries.  
After dinner, he decided to talk to Thomas and Agnieshka. Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you."  
Agnieshka could tell that something was really wrong. "What is it, sweetheart?"  
Paul thought that he might as well tell them everything. "I have a lot that I need to talk to you about, and I really don't know how you are going to handle any of it."  
Thomas became just as worried as his wife. "Okay? What do you need to talk to us about?"  
Paul sighed before speaking. He felt ill as he began to speak. "I'm withdrawing from university."  
Thomas began to get angry. He wanted all of his children to go to college. "Why would you even consider doing that, Paul? You have so much going for you. What would you do if you dropped out?"  
"I want to be an actor. That is what I want to do."  
"I can't believe this. That isn't a real job."  
That comment made Paul angry, because it was a job. "Yes, it is a job."  
"Fine. But it isn't a steady job." Thommas then looked at Agnieshka. "Why are n't you saying anything, Agnieshka?"  
The truth was that Agnieshka was a bit surprised that her son even attempted college. "I can't say anything, Thomas. Not when he knows exactly what he wants to do."  
After thinking about that, Thomas knew that his wife was right. "Alright. But you are going to find a job as soon as possible."   
"I will. But there's more."  
Agnieshka couldn't believe what was going through her mind. "Is there another reason why you are withdrawing? Are you and Candice planning to get married?"  
Paul couldn't believe his mother asked him that. Although, he had never been ex pecting to go through any of what was going on. "No, but Candice is pregnant."  
Agnieshka and Thomas were both speechless. Agnieshka finally broke the silence. "Are you quitting school because she's pregnant?"  
"No. I can honestly tell you that I made that decision before finding out that Candice was pregnant."  
"How far along is she," Thomas asked. Maybe we can just convince her to have an abortion."  
"She's not that far. Not even a week."  
Agnieshka was shocked. Honey, are you two sure that she's pregnant? You never find out that fast."  
"Yes, Mom. She had to go to the hospital last night because she was bruising anytime she was touched, and she found out then. She also found out that she has leukemia."  
As their son finished telling them everything, tears began to filbl his eyes. "I'm storry."  
"What are doctors telling her, sweetheart," Agnieshka asked.  
"Her doctor told her that she couldn't really treat her as long as she was pregnant. That she would monitor her, but she had a better chance of beating the cancer if she had an abortion. I don't know what we're gonna do."  
Thomas thought he would just convince his son right then that Candice should have an abortion. "Paul, If Candice has a better chance at beating the leukemia, then you need to convince her that she needs to have the abortion. It isn't like you two would raise a child. There is no way that you could."  
Paul was crying by that point. "I told you. I don't know what we're going to do. I'm sorry I'm disappointing you."  
Agnieshka looked at her son with sadness in her eyes. "I will support you, no matter what you and Candice decide to do."  
"Thanks, Mom."  
Thomas said nothing more. He thought that he had made himself clear. Paul felt better knowing his mom was going to help and support him. Agnieshka trusted that she and Thomas raised a level-headed son. She knew that he and Candice would make the right decision.


	6. 6

Left Alone  
Chapter 6  
The next day, Paul went to see Candice. As soon as Donna Mills answered the door and saw who it was, it angered her. She was angry enough at her daughter, and now, she was looking at part of who created the problem. "Come on in, Paul."  
When Candice's mother went upstairs to get her daughter, Candice was lying in bed, crying. "Come downstairs. Paul's here, and your father and I need to talk to both of you," Donna said.  
Candice was really scared. She was glad that Paul came to see her, but she knew that her parents wanted her to have an abortion. She was afraid of what they were going to say to she and Paul. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute."  
When Candice came down and saw Paul, she wanted to start crying again. She could tell by the look on her parents faces that that conversation probably wasn't going to end well. Everyone was silent for a long moment before anyone spoke. Candice's father broke the horrible silence. He looked at Paul with disgust. "You and Candice are history. You caused this. Our daughter is sick with leukemia, and if she doesn't have an abortion, she will die."  
Paul wanted to cry. That wasn't exactly what Candice had told him the day before. He kept trying to replay what she had said to him over and over. Candice never said that she would be terminal if she tried to carry out the pregnancy. Paul was trying to search for the right thing to say, and he realized there was nothing that he could say to make anything change. "I'm sorry," Paul replied.  
John Mills wasn't the type of person that easily took apologies. "I'm sorry isn't going to fix this, is it?"  
Paul knew that that wasn't going to change, but he felt that he had to say something. "I know, but I love your daughter, and I am sorry for what's happening. I'm not leaving Candice."  
Candice couldn't believe what she was hearing from Paul and her father. "You disrespected my daughter, and I'm not going to have her involved with someone who doesn't respect her," John said.  
Candice watched as her father yelled at Paul. She finally couldn't take it anymore and spoke up. She felt so bad for Paul, because she knew what it felt like being yelled at by her father. She, herself, had to put up with it that morning. "Just stop, Daddy. Please, stop? It isn't just Paul's fault. I'm as much to blame for what is happening."  
Paul just listened as Candice spoke. He couldn't wait until the conversation was over. He hated seeing Candice so upset. He wished that he could take her place. He knew that he was going to have to confront her about what her dad had just said.  
When it came to their daughter, Donna agreed with everything that her husband said. So when John did all of the talking, Candice wasn't quite surprised. She and Paul just wanted to leave. Although she knew that she was now going to have to tell Paul everything. "Fine. The last thing I'm going to say is that if our daughter decides to go ahead with this pregnancy, she is no longer our daughter," John said.  
Candice felt horrible. She knew that her parents wouldn't be happy if she went through with the pregnancy, but when they threatened to kick her out that morning, she didn't take it that seriously. She was now terrified. What option did she really have? Her father then went on to say that they would no longer help her get through school. She would be on her own. He and Donna wanted nothing to do with the situation. He always controlled situations, and he thought that he could control whether or not his daughter had a baby.  
Paul felt horrible for Candice. He couldn't believe that her parents were doing that to her. He wanted to say something, but he thought better of it. He didn't want to make things any harder for Candice.  
"I don't want to see you again, Paul, John said. "Get out of my house."  
Paul felt tears in his eyes. He was still thinking about how Candice could die as he walked out of the Mills's home. The last thing that he wanted was for Candice to die. He loved her too, but he didn't think that they were being very fair. They were her parents. He thought that they should take care of their daughter..


	7. 7

Left Alone  
Chapter 7  
After talking with Candice and her parents, Paul went back home. When he got back, Monika was the only one at the house.  
She could immediately see that something was wrong. When she saw her brother go streight up to his room, she wasn't sure if she should try to go and talk to him or not.  
When Monika had heard about everything, she felt awful. She couldn't imagine being put in that situation. But she knew that they would get through it. They had to. Even if that meant Candice having an abortion.  
Paul finally came out of his room a few hours later. By then, Thomas and Agnieshka had gotten home with the girls. They had also been worried about Paul. He was their son, and they hated seeing him so upset. They knew that he loved Candice, and so did they. She had become a member of the Wasilewski family. Everyone loved her, including Leah and Julia. But when she was around, she spoiled them just as much as Paul did.  
When Agnieshka went to talk to Paul to see how that morning went, she could tell that things hadn't gone well at all. She wished that she could take her son's pain away, but she knew that she couldn't, no matter how badly she wanted to. "Hey, honey. How did things go this morning?"  
Paul looked at his mother with sadness in his eyes. "Candice and I talked to her parents."  
"What did they have to say?"  
"They told Candice that she had to have an abortion, or they were done with her," Paul said.  
Agnieshka looked confused. "What do they mean by done with her, sweetheart," Agnieshka asked.  
Paul sighed. "They told her that they wouldn't help her get through school, and they said she would have to find somewhere else to go."  
Agnieshka knew how Candice's parents handled things. She knew that her father made all of the rules. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm going to try and talk to Donna."  
Paul's eyes filled with tears. John told me that Candice and I were history. Mama, I don't know what to do. I love her so much."  
Agnieshka knew how her son felt about Candice. It was obvious to everyone around them how they both felt about one another.  
Thomas still thought that Candice should have an abortion. He whole-heartedly agreed with Candice's parents. Agnieshka felt like she was the only person in their corner. Because she was, and she knew that. "Can I do anything for you, honey?"  
"John also said that if Candice didn't have an abortion, she would die. That wasn't what she told me. She told me that she would have a better shot at beating the cancer if she had an abortion."  
Agnieshka was speechless. She felt horrible for Candice. Although she was young, Candice was still pregnant. She was still a mother. And if she didn't want to have an abortion, she shouldn't feel pressured to. As a mother, she couldn't imagine having to be put in that situation. And her son was a father. That wasn't what she or Thomas wanted for him, but it was what it was. They just had to deal with whatever happened.  
After talking for a little while longer, Agnieshka went to get the girls up from their naps.  
Paul sat thinking for a long time. If what Candice's father told him that morning was true, he told himself that he would try to gently tell Candice to get an abortion. He didn't want to try to tell Candice what to do, but he didn't want her to die. There was no way that they could raise a baby. That was what he just kept telling himself. Even though he thought that maybe they could. They wouldn't have been the first couple to do it. But it was easier to think that it wouldn't be possible at all. He loved Candice with all of his heart, and there was no way that he was going to loose her if he could at least try to help prevent her loosing her life. Even if that meant her having an abortion.


	8. 8

Left Alone  
Chapter 8  
When Candice went to see Paul, she didn't know how to tell him what she was going to do with or without him by her side. Although she hoped that she would have his support.  
Paul was thinking about her when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He didn't know how to go about questioning her about everything ghat John said.  
When Candice looked at Paul, she could immediately see that he was upset. More than the day before. "Hey, Paul," she said softly.  
Paul hated to do it, but he thought that he might as well get streight to the point with Candice. He had to find out. "Candice, we need to talk."  
Candice's stomach dropped when she heard those words. "I know. I'm really sorry for what my father told you. I didn't want you hearing it that way."  
Paul looked as though he was about to cry. He felt betrayed by her, because she didn't tell him the truth. "Why didn't you tell me that the leukemia is terminal if you carry out the pregnancy? Why did you tell me that your chances were just greater at beating it if you abort the pregnancy?"  
By then, they both had tears in their eyes. Candice could see how much Paul was hurting. The truth was that she was to.


	9. Chapter 9

Left Alone  
Chapter 9  
As the months passed, Paul had gotten an acting job, and he spent most of his free time with Candice. He still wanted to keep their baby, but it was still a sore subject between he and Candice.  
Candice had been staying with her sister, Amy, until she had the baby. Their parents told Candice that she could come back home once the baby was born. They knew from talking to Amy that Candice wanted to give the baby up, so they told Candice that they would continue to pay for school if she wanted to continue. And they said that they would pay for her medical care.  
After work, Paul went to go see Candice. She sounded so tired when he talked to her that day. Her doctors had said that was normal because of her being pregnant and the leukemia, but something just didn't feel right to Paul. And he knew that Amy was working late that night.  
When he got there, he was surprised at how ill Candice actually looked. "Hey, baby," Paul said.  
Candice hoped that Paul wouldn't have come over that night, because she knew that he would worry. She didn't want him to worry. "Hey."  
"Are you sick, Candice?"  
Candice wished that she could tell him that she wasn't sick, but she wasn't going to lie to him. "Yeah. I feel awful."  
Paul grew even more worried than he already was. He knew that she was more prone to getting sick because of the leukemia. He always worried about her. "Can I do anything for you?"  
Candice yawned. "No," she said, as she pulled her bed spread up over her.  
"Do you have a fever, Candice?"  
"Yeah. But I've been taking Tylenol for it."  
Paul wondered if she had called her obstetrician or her oncologist. "Baby, did you call either of your doctors?"  
"Yeah."  
Before Candice could say anything more, she jumped up from her bed and raced to the bathroom. She had begun to feel as if she were going to throw up. Paul followed behind her.  
When she reached the bathroom, she began to feel an extremely sharp pain in her stomach. "Paul, something is wrong. My stomach really hurts. I'm really scared. I think I need to go to the hospital."  
Paul was terrified. He tried to stay as calm as he could. "Alright." Paul decided that it would be better to just call the paramedics.  
After calling the paramedics, Paul called Amy to let her know what was going on with her sister. He knelt down beside Candice until the medics arrived. He told her that he would meet her at the hospital as soon as he could, and he kissed her good-bye.  
Paul drove to the hospital, hoping and praying that Candice and the baby were going to be alright. He was so scared. Scared for Candice and their unborn child. Candice had been quite healthy despite her condition.  
Paul and Amy had arrived at the hospital at the same time. Given that Candice was Amy's sister, Paul let Amy go talk to the nurse about Candice. The nurse told her that the doctor would be out shortly.  
Paul and Amy waited for what seemed like an eternity until a doctor came out. Surprisingly, they saw her oncologist and obstetrician. They both sat down with Paul and Amy.  
Her oncologist informed them that her fever was rising, and she had an infection. Her obstetrician informed them that the baby was in distress, which had caused Candice to go into premature labor. Paul and Amy were terrified.  
"What's going to happen? Is my sister going to be okay," Amy asked.  
The oncologist, Dr. Harris looked at Amy with a grim expression. "I'm not sure, Ms. Mills. Your sister is very ill right now. And we can't really treat her infection while she is pregnant."  
Paul was now terrified to ask about he and Candice's baby, although he knew that he had to. "What about the baby?"  
The obstetrician, Dr. Banks told them that Candice would have to deliver. They were told by both doctors that there was no other choice.  
Paul knew that the baby wouldn't make it. Candice was only five months along. "Can we see her," Paul asked.  
The doctors told Paul and Amy that they could see her for a short time. She was going to have a cesarean section. Dr. Banks explained to Paul that he could go in with them, but Candice was going to be knocked out for the operation.  
Amy told Paul that maybe he shouldn't go, so he decided to wait with Amy.  
When Paul went in to see Candice, she was fast asleep. "I love you, baby. He then looked at the fetal monitor. I love you too, little one.  
Paul called his parents to let them know what was going on with Candice. Agnieshka told Paul that she would come to the hospital. When she asked if Candice's parents were there, Agnieshka wasn't at all surprised at her son's answer.  
John and Donna felt that until Candice had the baby that they could just separate themselves from the entire situation. Paul hated the fact that Candice no longer had her parents, and he was partly to blame for it.  
When Agnieshka got to the hospital, Paul and Amy were waiting on news about Candice. "Hey, guys. Have they came out and given you any updates?"  
Paul looked at his mother and sighed. "No, not yet."  
Just then, Dr. Banks came out to talk to Paul and Amy. As soon as they saw her, they knew that something had happened. "Ms. Mills, Mr. Wasilewski, can we speak in private?"  
Paul and Amy got up, and Agnieshka told them that she would be waiting for them when they were done talking with the doctor. They followed Dr. Banks into a private room so they could talk.  
After the three of them sat down, Dr. Banks began to explain what had happened. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Candice and the baby didn't make it. Candice began to hemorrhage, and we couldn't stop the bleeding."  
Paul and Amy were both speechless. "What happened," Amy asked. "Why did that happen?"  
Dr. Banks felt so bad for the two of them. "Sometimes hemorrhages just happen. I'm so sorry I couldn't do more."  
Dr. Banks then looked at Paul. "You had a baby girl, Mr. Wasilewski."  
Paul wanted to cry. "Can we see them?"  
Dr. Banks told them that they could see Candice and the baby for a few minutes.  
Dr. Banks then lead Amy and Paul to a room where mother and child were, lying next to one another on a hospital bed covered up with a thin blanket. Dr. Banks told them that they only had a few minutes.  
Paul kissed Candice's forehead and told her that he loved her. He then took his small daughter in his arms. He held her close and started to cry. He just couldn't believe that both Candice and his daughter were dead. He loved them so much.  
After Paul and Amy were forced to leave the room, they went back to talk to Agnieshka about what had happened. She took Amy to her parents' house, and she took her son home with her.  
Paul felt so alone. He didn't know how he was going to be able to handle all of what had happened. He felt horrible. He knew that he would have the love and support that he really needed from his family, though.


End file.
